


Building Up Steam: Love Is Like A Locomotive (Caught Between Worlds)

by KSForever



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Does Alan want a relationship with Shirley? Has he been with her? Denny is ranting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Does Alan want a relationship with Shirley? Has he been with her? Denny is ranting. Denny/Alan, and Alan/Denny, admissions at last.





	Building Up Steam: Love Is Like A Locomotive (Caught Between Worlds)

Gathering Up Steam: Love Is Like A Locomotive (Caught Between Worlds)

“You have, haven’t you?” Denny asked.

“No! I promise you, Denny!” Alan honestly replied.

“You’ve gone off with her! You’ve always wanted her! You asked me, I know you did! You made it sound at least a bit like you were joking, but what if I had told you that you could?” Denny demanded. “Would you have used my mad cow to your advantage, like you have now, going off with Shirley!?”

“I haven’t done anything of the sort, now or ever, and I can truthfully say that, had it ever come to it, I’m sure I wouldn’t have, either!” Alan realised. He stood before Denny, and pleaded his case. “You are the answer to the other half of my soul, Denny Crane. You’re the only one I need, and cannot ever afford to risk. It’s you I love!”

“You say all this, and yet, we’ve never actually, physically, made love.” Denny noted, taking hold of Alan, not unkindly, by his elbows. “Neither have you and Shirley. I believe you – That doesn’t mean you don’t love her enough.

“I love you more, Denny. Far, far more.” Alan spoke with all his heart, except the corner of it that he was trying to hide, the corner intrinsic with his memory, where his heart was as broken as Denny’s memory, Denny’s mind. They had made love since they married.

Denny smiled and kissed Alan expertly on the lips.

Alan could not help but smile, too, even though his heart was breaking.

“I want to, Alan. I really want to make love to you.” Denny grinded his hips against Alan’s groin.

Denny had never lost his sexuality. Alan prayed he never would. It would break him, break them both, absolutely. “We can, if you want to, Denny.”

“Do you want to?” Denny murmured, again, expertly placing kisses in places, admittedly evident, that already left Alan in rapture.

“I do, Denny. My God, I do!” Alan affirmed, his hand wandering out, to grab at his dear Denny. He hoped and prayed that he was doing the right thing, and not being entirely selfish. He prayed that today was not the day when Denny would forget, quite literally, perhaps, midstream, as they swam together, in all of the glory they were capable of. He prayed that that day would never come, or that, if it approached, he would be able to see it coming, and derail the train before it left the station – thus, not hurting Denny’s feelings – or anything worse – about the man he loved so very, very incredibly much. Denny Crane.

The End..?  
22.6.12


End file.
